Penguin and Chicken Conversin'
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A little deleted scene about how Joe and Cody met. I am so back to making Surf's Up fics. This is for Wolf Mystic, Open Season Fangirl5000, Cody the Maverick and klonoakazeno. Hope you're impressed by it! Enjoy!


This has been in my head since the beginning of the summer. I've watched "Surf's Up" recently and I'm back to making another one. Anyways, this is a deleted scene on the movie after Joe rescued Cody and brung him in the whale and really started to become good friends. This fic is for Wolf Mystic, Open Season Fangirl5000, Cody the Maverick and klonoakazeno (if you want to read it, of course). Enjoy!!

* * *

Penguin and Chicken Conversin'

by: Terrell James

After seeing Cody coming in the whale and seeing his surfing skills by trying to get in the whale, everybody was impressed with Cody and wanted to see more of him when they got to Pen Gu Island. As soon as all the penguins got to meet Cody, they walked off the whale and enjoyed the ride. Chicken Joe, on the other hand, stood in front of Cody and wanted get to know him more.

As Cody turned around, he saw Joe standing there and introduced himself to him, "My name is Cody Maverick, Shiverpool."

Joe nodded his head that he figured out his new friend. Cody holds out his flipper, hoping for a handshake and asked, "You?"

Joe replied, "No, I'm not from Shiverpool."

Then, he asked, "Where you from?"

They started walking towards the whale and Joe said, "Dude, I'm from Lake Michigan. That's where I surf. I was the only one around... my town who did it and, uh... well, a lot of people thought I was crazy, but I'm used to that."

Cody said, "I know how you feel, Joe."

They both stopped and turned to each other and Joe became very surprised and asked, "You do?"

"Yeah."

He whispered, "Radical."

Then, they started going their handshake together, and Cody never saw a handshake like that, but became pretty good friends. Pretty soon, water sprouted out of it's head and Joe exclaimed, "BUTT FREEZE!!"

Cody saw Joe flying through the air and Mike came out of nowhere and saw Joe in the air, then turns to the camera and said, "Someone help the chicken."

As soon as the water stops coming out of it's spout, Joe fell towards the river, screaming happily like he's having fun, but as soon as Cody sees him falling down, he quickly jumps to his feet and grabbed him by the ankle for saving him. Cody panted heavily and asked, "You okay, man?"

"That was AWESOME!! Let's do that again!" Joe exclaimed, happily.

"Let's not, man. Let's not." Cody replied, chuckling.

A few hours later, Cody and Joe were sitting through the whale and wanted to get to know more about each other. Joe told him, "Well, I got involved in surfing when I was younger, so it was really cool that Lake Michigan has a lake that I can surf around in. It takes me pretty much a few hours to do some heavy surfing and, it's pretty cool to get some choice waves. Growing up in Sheboygan-- a little town in Wisconsin, if you've heard of it--, I have an ordinary life and besides surfing, I like corn and kittens."

"What's corn?" Cody asked.

"You've never heard of corn before? It's this yellow piece of vegetable that most chickens get fed all the time. And kittens, well, they're these cute animals with four legs, fur and some whiskers. Every time I see a kitten, I just think that they're so cute and cuddly. I'm freaking you out, am I?"

"Hardly, man."

"Well, it's cool. You should come visit Sheboygan, man. It's really radical, man. But enough about me, what about you? Tell me about yourself."

"Me?"

"Yeah, what's interesting about you?"

"No one has ever asked me that before. To be honest, my past wasn't really that great, because I don't have a father, honestly. So, it's just me, my mom and my older brother. Living in Shiverpool is just kinda suckish, you know? But the biggest issue of myself is that everybody's bigger than me and I'm the smallest one. But my mom says that that's the way I am and it's been hard to accept myself for who I am. I got involved with surfing since I was young. I met Big Z when he came to Shiverpool when I was either 4 or 5 or something like that and it got me inspired on what I want to do with my life. It's just that-- whenever there's something bothering me, there's just a full set of emptiness inside of me because I've grown up without a father and surfing, for me, is my escapism. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life, just staying in my hometown and sort out fishes. That's just sick. So, as I got older, surfing became both my hobby and my dream to sort of get myself out of Shiverpool. I hardly have any friends there and I've always be a loner of some sorts. So, it's like none of that even mattered... until now."

"Whoa... that's really interesting about you. To be honest, I didn't have a father, either. I never actually knew him, but it was okay, though. I kinda dealt with it in some ways and surfing's my escapism, but not so much. It's just a little thing I like to do in my spare time." Joe said.

"Does it ever get.... lonely in Lake Michigan?" asked Cody.

"Not really. Sometimes, I have a few friends, and sometimes I don't, so I''m probably a loner also. After seeing you chasing the whale like crazy, I thought your tricks were awesome and you deserve to come along with us to Pen Gu Island."

"What does your surfboard look like, man?"

Joe brought out his surfboard and Cody gazed in amazement with Joe's board. He said, "Great board. Did you make them or did someone else make them for you?"

"A few buddies of mine know this guy from Lake Michigan whose really good at making surfboards and he made this awesome orange and yellow board and the yellow squares looks like corn. I've been riding with this baby since I was 12 or 13, I guess. Ever since, I've been tearing up the waves with this thing. So, what does your board look like?"

"I would show you my board, but it was in the water while chasing this thing. Besides, you saw me with it. It was this frozen ice board surfboard that I would take out and surf with every single day or night, or whatever. It helps me practice sometimes."

"That's radical!" Joe exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure they got some surfboards when we get to Pen Gu and probably get my own surfboard."

"Yeah, and maybe we can surf together! How cool is that?!"

"Extremely, dude."

Cody and Joe gave each other a high-five and a knuckle touch to add it up. You can tell that they're gonna be good friends, by the time they get to Pen Gu Island.

"How old are you, man?" Cody asked.

"I'm 17."

Cody dropped his beak and said, "I'm 17, also."

"Trippy..."

"When's your birthday?"

"Mines on February 15th. What about yours?"

"May 18th. Birth of year?"

"'89."

"So's mine. Man, you're so much older than me."

"I know, it's like I'm your big brother, in a different species, I mean."

"You know, we both like surfing, we don't know our dads and we're both born in the same year. I'm starting to think we're getting along better than we thought." said Cody.

"I know. Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Joe.

Cody was nervous to ask and then replied, "No, I don't have any girlfriends."

"Neither do I."

Cody and Joe kept talking about each other and started to get to know each other more until Mike came in and said, "Excuse me, gentleman. I should remind you, we'll be heading for Pen Gu in about 12 hours."

"That's sweet, man." said Cody.

"Totally sweet!" exclaimed Joe.

"Yes, it is... totally sweet. Anyways, maybe you two should interact with the other penguins."

"Of course. You comin'?" said Joe.

Cody never had any friends in Shiverpool, but the fact that his friend is in a different species, made him feel like he's found what he's looking smiled and said, "Let's do it."

They both walked across the other side of the whale and met up with other surfer penguins and did some socializing. And it took a couple of hours and by the next morning, they finally made to Pen Gu Island.

* * *

This is what should've made the movie, so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!


End file.
